Moonshadow: New Moon
by xsunflowerxeyesx
Summary: It's Halloween night when Fred and George decided to tell a ghost story to the Gryffindors. Unfortunately, by telling the story they cause the ghost to reappear and she wants the man she lost all those years ago, dead or alive. Now Harry and friends must figure out a way to stop her before it's too late.
1. Prologue

_Moonshadow_

_It's the month of Halloween so I'm writing a short holiday story. I'll still update the others. ari_

_This is the tale of a ghost. Not any ghost, but a lost soul imprinted on this realm to wonder endlessly till the day when their suffering is over, because that's what they're here for. They had something left, or some one behind, or even because they had something left to fix or someone to avenge._

_This story is about Morgann. 'She lived young, and died young…' read her tombstone. She was a beautiful young woman with long raven hair, midnight-violet eyes, she was neither tall nor short, she neither fat nor skinny. She was intelligent, caring, loving and fiercely loyal, but she had a temper that was known for miles around the area. She was also a very gullible young woman, but had a voice that could put anything to sleep, wake the living dead, and croon even the most unruly children into obedience. She carried that into death._

_When Morgann was of age which, at the time was 16 her mother sent her to boarding school for gifted girls in England. The trip wasn't difficult for her, and the school wasn't bad for her either. The only problem she had were the boys living in the near by village. They constantly teased her because of her innocence, leading her into the woods and leaving her there for hours on end. It was on one of these jaunts that they left her there till nightfall. One of the oldest of the boys, Fredrick whom she fancied told her of the cottage in the forest that once housed the witch Griselda Hemmfish. She was known for her love potions, cosmetic remedies and other various concoctions. Fredrick tall, dark, raven haired, with hazel eyes, told her that if she brought a potion back from the witch he would marry her. She was to wait at the ravine after she had gotten the potion._

_That night she saw smoke rising from above the forest trees and remembering Fredrick's promise went off for the witch. She met Griselda, who could tell that Morgann was being played the fool, but she gave her the potion anyways. Morgann left the witches house and waited at the ravine for rest of the night. Near dawn, feeling sad because of what Fredrick had done to her, but not wanting to give up she began to head back to St. Arisles of Moonlight._

_It was on her way back that she began to hear the sound of someone following her. Stopping, the sounds stopped with her. She continued on. The sun would soon crest over the horizon, causing her to stop and watch. She always liked to see the sunrise. Standing as the cool morning mist covered the moor she felt a cold hand reach around her neck. Earlier that night the witch had given her an enchanted dagger hoping to help the young girl. Pulling it from her bodice she tried to hit her attacker but to no avail. Her world went black, when she next opened her eyes she saw Fredrick standing over her grave. She saw the pure emotion of guilt in his eyes and vowed to love him for eternity. That is until she saw the one woman she hated most. The strawberry blonde Iris had her arms around him. At school she was rumored to be a witch, but no one was ever sure._

_Five years later of moping and plotting Morgann left her grave and made her way to the House of Vampshire where Fredrick's family lived. Inside she saw the two children Iris and Fredrick had. Flying into a rage she sung a lullaby and lured the two children out of their sleeping cribs in to the night where she drowned them. Days later the villagers found them. Hoping to split the two apart they stayed together another twenty years and had more children that all mysteriously died before ever reaching their sixth birthday. They never lived to see the morning of their birthday. Iris died of grief after her seventh son died the eve of his birthday from strangulation. The strange thing about all of their deaths was they all had the legendary moonflower pinned into their hair. The night she died Griselda gave Morgann the flower. It had petals the color of silver that reflected in the moonlight your hearts desire. It was once said that if under the full moon you and your true love ate the pink heart of the flower your love would last even in death. Morgann was found, heart ripped out, encased in blood, flower still place under the great weeping tree in that forest._

_Fredrick stricken with grief with the death of his wife and children died of heart failure two years later. Morgann stayed and waited for him to come to her, knowing that now they could be together. He never came._

**Morgann Everheart**

**1156-1172**

"_She lived young and died young, heart torn from her soul she stays, waiting for the love lost to return."_


	2. What Happend to Her?

First off a proper summary since I couldn't get a review; this is a short Halloween story because I felt like writing one this year. I can't really tell you what it's about because I don't want to give things away and then not have anyone read it or review, but I would like it to be read. Here's what I can tell you though. The story is about a girl named Morgann Everheart and she died hundreds of years ago. She doesn't know what killed her nor does she seem to care. All she cares about is her love Fredrick, who married another when she passed away. She killed all their children and when Fredrick died of grief he never joined her so she stayed there. Now years later she's begun to look for him again or at least the one who looks like him…

_Moonshadow Ch. 2_

'_What happened to her?'_

"That's it?" Ron asked Fred and George, who had come back to give the dorm a special Halloween story. They sat in the commons. The full moon stood clear and vibrant in the midnight sky. All the house years four and up sat around the runaway twins, their shadows casting an ominous shape on the far wall; caused by the fire, illuminating their eyes.

"Yep that's it little brother, now all you little children better head off to bed now before McGonagall decides to check on you," the twins said together.

"But what happened to her? Who killed her?" spoke a fourth year, her voice wavering.

"Something," replied Fred.

"Well where is she now?" asked a seventh year.

"Well after a hundred years she remembered the lesson on reincarnation in her religious stufies. It was said that after a hundred years the soul of a person was born again. Of course they would have no memory of their past life unless a person of that time was there, and since that was highly unlikely most never know about them. That was when she decided to go look for him. But she never found him. Of course it could always take longer if the person suffered a lot of grief before they died; in most cases they stay here as ghost anyways, but not all of them. She reasoned that that must have been the reason especially since she killed all of his children," said George.

"But of course she never found him. Legend has it that even now she travels the English countryside still looking for him singing a song of her heartache. George do you remember the lyrics?" asked the twin.

"Yes I do. Here let me sing it for you."

_What's that sound?_

It's the sound of my

_shattered heart breaking to pieces_

_The cry of tears wanting to burst_

_from the flood gates of my soul to heal the wounds_

_inflicted by the one I used to love, _

_but he didn't love me _

_I didn't die from grief,_

_I died because I knew there was no one here for me anymore _

_All my love spent, _

_washed away and left me cold and heartless_

Once George had finished the song, the common room sat in awe. No one moved; the only sound heard was the sound of slow thick breathing as the fire cracked in the night. Harry staring with his emerald green eyes looked out the window. Not caring to much for the story was enchanted by the song.

"Also it's said that who ever sings the song calls her spirit," finished Fred.

"Oh please," said Hermione, "What complete rubbish, stop telling these stories and leave you two."

"Aw," whined most of the other students. The others had already gotten up and were heading up the dormitory stairs.

"Night guys, thanks for the story," said Ron as he got up. Heading over to the window next to Harry, Ron poked him in his shoulder signaling for him to come. Hermione was herding the others up to their respective staircases. The Twins seeing there audience being shooed away stood up, faced the fire, threw the floo powder in the fireplace, stepped in and disappeared.

"Did you like the story Harry?" Ron asked once they had reached their beds.

"Yeah it was fun and all. You?"

"Yeah, but it was a little unnerving. Ghost aren't supposed to be able to kill anything, they aren't solid. And that song was sad."

"It was very sad, do you think she could actually be out there?" asked Harry as he removed his glasses.

"Maybe, she could be and just be like another ghost, you know like the ones we have here or she could be some made up story by Fred and George just to scare us. It doesn't matter anyways. Night Harry we have History of Magic tomorrow and you know Hermione wants us to at least try to pay attention." Turning over Ron closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Harry did the same a few minutes later.

The next morning on the way to Professor Binns class Ron, Harry and Hermione overheard classmates talking about the story from last night.

"Did you hear what the rest of it was?" said a female Hufflepuff.

"Hear what?" replied her friend.

"My boyfriend in Gryffindor came down last night after midnight and told me a story about this ghost girl. He said that as she travels around looking for her lost love she sang a song so sad that it brought tears to the stars. He didn't remember all the words but the ones he did sing were beautiful. Anyways he told me that singing the song brings the spirit closer to the one who sings it. He said that the twins told that part but they forgot the part that said that if you were not the one she was looking for she would come and kill you or worse," said the Hufflepuff.

"How does he know that?" asked the girl.

"He was born in Westhaven and the school she attended, St. Arisles of Moonlight, is still in use around his town. He said that his mother use to tell him that story when he was little."

"Why would she tell him a story like that?"

"Iris, the other woman in the story is his great-great-great aunt. Also he told me that one of the twins had sung the entire song by heart."

"Oh no," whispered the now pale girl.

"Nothing is going to happen to my brother so shut up," Ron said butting into the discussion. "It was just some story and none of the people in that story exist, and besides Iris wasn't a witch." Heading to the classroom Ron slammed his books on the desk, and sat down burying his head in his arms trying to keep his pink ears from showing. Harry and Hermione followed behind, not saying anything.

The rest of the students filed into the room and class began. Being taught by a ghost was never enthusiastic and today was no different.

"Today we will be studying the little known witch Griselda Hemmfish. She lived in a forest near a town not to far away from here. She was notorious for her beauty modification spells and her love potions that were so strong that even in death you still cling to the one who gave you the potion. Although they were outlawed she still produced them, until the fall of 1172 when she gave the potion to a young girl that later died in that same forest. After…" drawled on Professor Binns for the remainder of the double period.

"After droning on for almost two hours we still have to write a two-foot long essay on the life and death of that old woman," complained Ron.

"Stop grumbling Ron, it shouldn't be too hard," responded Hermione.

"Oh do shut up, it will bloody murder, I hate having to do all this work," said Ron.

Hermione didn't answer but sped up and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Hermione," Harry called, "Where are you going, it is lunch time," he called to her.

"Just going to put these books away," she said with a hitch in her voice, "Don't worry I'll meet you two in the Great Hall, just save me a seat." She turned and ran up the remaining stairs and disappeared into a corridor. Ron hadn't stop talking or walking.

When Harry caught up Ron asked Harry where Hermione was and he told her she would meet them later. Entering the Great Hall the two sat on the Gryffindor table and had their lunch; half way through some rice pudding Ron's little owl Errol flew and with a blue envelope in his little claws.

"Ron what's that?" Harry asked pointing to the envelope the little owl had dropped into Ron's lap.

"I don't know, it's not a Howler, they're red, what's this blue one. Suddenly the envelope turned from blue to black to red and started over again.

"It's a Suppurate," answered Dean, my mum sent those out when my father died. We just found out a few weeks ago, we thought he just left, but it turns out he was murdered.

Ron looking at the letter opened it, letting out the sound of his mother's sobs. The sound wasn't very loud; as a matter of fact it was very soft. Listening to as carefully as he could his mother's words poured from the letter: _They're gone, both of them, my baby boys are missing Ron and I don't know where they are._ The envelope slipping from Ron's hands slid to the floor turning into shed tears as his own slid down his face.

Read and Review! I want to know what you think.

:edit: That part about is true. J.K. left it out of her story, but you can visit he official site to see for yourself.


	3. Harry why?, Why them?

Thanks to King of the Damned for reviewing. And Darkmoonfang,(I just saw your review!) I'm glad you liked the prologue. First time I could come up with something that is my own.

_Moonshadow Chapter 3_

"_Harry, why? Why them?"_

Sitting in the common room Hermione was holding Ron as he lay crying silently in her arms. Ginny and Harry sat across from them on the couch staring into the fire, neither of them could say a word. Ginny was also hurt by her brothers' disappearance but she hadn't cried, she told Harry it was a waste of time.

"Harry," Ginny said silently, "Could you take a walk with me?"

Harry looking at her for the first time since she had found out, nodding his head he stood up. Taking her hand he led her out of the common room. Through the night corridor, up the stairs, and out onto the roof, she followed in silence.

"Harry, why did they have to take my brothers? They didn't do anything, but pull a few pranks. Why Harry? Why them?" Ginny said turning to face him. A crystal tear rolled down her pale face. Harry walked over to Ginny placing one hand in hers interlacing their fingers, placing his other gently next to her face wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know Ginny," he whispered, "I don't know." Looking into her eyes he kissed her softly. Her cold tears mixing with the warm kisses planted on her face by his lips.

* * *

As Harry walked around the castle the next afternoon he was thinking over his new relationship with Ginny, they had both lost something they both treasured very much at such a young age. Lifting is wand to summon his broomstick; he thought better of it and continued on his walk. Heading around the lake the last thing he remembered hearing George sing was the song of the lost girl. Soon he began to hum, working his way to singing the mournful lyrics.

_What's that sound? _

It's the sound of my

_shattered heart breaking to pieces_

_The cry of tears wanting to burst_

_from the flood gates of my soul to heal the wounds_

_inflicted by the one I used to love, _

_but he didn't love me _

_I didn't die from grief,_

_I died because I knew there was no one here for me anymore _

_All my love spent, _

_washed away and left me cold and heartless_

Harry lost in his thoughts forgot about the song but kept singing. Night had fallen, brightening the lights from the Great Hall where dinner was being held. He knew he should go in before Ginny became worried and went to look for him, but he didn't want to go into the castle right now.

The sky was clear with only the crescent moon visible, hoping it would be full for Halloween Harry made his way to Hagrid's hut. See the dark house Harry turned around to see a young woman standing if front of him. Singing lightly, letting the wind carry her soft voice Harry could here the words issue from her blue lips.

"…_my shattered heart breaking to pieces. The cry of tears wanting to burst from the flood gates of my soul…"_

Harry was about to scream, when she brought her arms around him and pulling his face to hers, kissing him.

* * *

"Hermione have you seen Harry? He said he was going for a walk this afternoon and I haven't seen him since," Ginny said anxiously.

"Ginny I'm sure he's fine don't worry. You know Harry, he likes his walks alone."

Ginny not wanting to believe her left the castle to find Harry herself. Walking to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she saw a shape hovering over her new love. Running over towards Harry the figure turned, her midnight-violet eyes on the Ginny. Opening her mouth to speak Ginny ran through her leaving wisps of red light behind her. Cradling Harry's head Ginny tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't.

"Go away Iris! He's mine now! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Morgann yelled lunging at Ginny. Screaming Harry awoke raising his wand shouting, _ablegatio stiti mues amator_ . Red, blue, and pink light flew out of his wand in a spiral heading toward Morgann, banishing her for the time being.

* * *

In the common room Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat around by the fire. The room had emptied hours ago. Harry and Ginny had made it back safely and had waited to tell what happened. Opening her mouth Hermione couldn't believe that the story was true.

"It… it can't be. There's no way, it was just a story."

"Hermione, I don't want to believe it either, but think about Fred and George. Both of them are missing," said Ron quietly.

"But Fred didn't sing the song, George did."

"They're twins she probably just took them both to be sure," said Harry.

"What are we going to do? She came after Harry tonight and she called me Iris. She's going to come back I know she is."

"Don't worry Ginny we'll figure out something," Harry said hugging her.

* * *

Too short, but I'm rushed. 


	4. Shh,

I promised some one a chapter for this weekend and I want to keep my promises. By the way thanks to my reviewers. After my two flames I've been afraid of reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_Moonshadow Chapter 4_

"_Shh,"_

Gazing down at the two sleeping boys, she could see death crawling up their necks. Cool breath poured from their freezing lips as she came closer. 'Brothers of Iris,' she thought. 'I knew she was a witch.'

Pulling the ghostly dagger from her bodice, slowly she placed it to the nape of one of the twin's necks. A soft pulse beat through the pale flesh of one while only the eyes of the other fluttered.

Being what she was, death gave her life and to kill her… Each life taken from the descendants, to the incompetent gave her strength. The dagger turning solid cut through the flesh drawing warm blood to pour forth onto Morgann. Silently she sang:

_Don't scream_

_Don't cry_

_Life is a wondrous feeling_

_Come plead _

_to me, and set me free_

_to float on the sea._

Repeating the same with the other, she finished and rose. Feeling the wind for the first time in centuries in her new solid body she gazed into the cold fall night.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Way too short but I have an **A**dvance **P**lacement exam tomorrow and a meeting so I don't have much time. Also my mom wants me to go to bed so I had to hurry. Night guys. Read and Review! 


	5. Xaniar

_Moonshadow Chapter 5_

"_The fear that lies behind these mournful eyes_

_feels no presence but thy own."_

"_The cry of tears wanting to burst, from the flood gates of my soul to heal the," _Hannah sang softly as she passed down the third floor corridor. Shifting her heavy books in her arms she sang another verse to her self as she continued her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

The drafty corridor stood silent as she passed. No friendly fire to guide her through her secret shortcut Hannah pulled out her wand and the tip immediately ignited. Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder she shook it off and kept walking. Finally noticing the cold breeze that softly moved her hair Hannah stopped and turned to see a door swing open violently.

"What the…" she spoke softly.

"_I hear the wind whispering to be me, come closer, and forget all the fears your heart holds too close," _sang the voice sweetly.

Hanna enchanted began walking closer not knowing what was waiting for her in the doorway.

Finishing her song in crescendo, Hannah, eyes glazed stood in front of the image that was now Morgann. There she stood, her raven hair falling down her solid back and piercing midnight violet eyes looking the young entranced girl in the eyes.

"You are not who I want," Morgann said softly.

* * *

"Hermione, do I have to do this silly report on this old woman. She isn't going to help find Fred and George, especially if she's dead," Ron complained. They had been in the library for the last three days and had searched through many books but still hadn't found anything on dear old Griselda. It seemed as if she had been erased from the pages.

"Ron, do stop complaining. I'm sure she's here somewhere. We just have to keep looking," the bushy haired girl said pulling out another thick volume of _Witches and Wizard of the Post Modern Era vol. 483 by Tawny O'Bleuburd. _

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron."

"Do you think we may be looking in the wrong books for her?"

"What do you mean the wrong books? Professor Binns said she was famous for her beauty enhancements and love potions. How hard could she be to find," Hermione asked paging through the heave tome in search of answers.

"Well she must have done something else if Binns decided to spend a whole double lesson on her."

"And…" she said giving him a look of annoyance.

"I'm just saying didn't he mention that she held mysterious animals in her hut in the woods or something?"

"No," she stated blowing an exasperated breath and pushing the heavy book aside to grab another from the diminishing pile of books to search in, "He said and I quote, 'Griselda Hemmfish was a great practitioner of simple and complex love potions and other things women used to enhance their beauty. She also kept Xaniar in her basement that was very useful in curing the love potions she concocted.' They were very peaceful creatures that harmed no one."

"Well how do you know," Ron questioned.

Feeling fed up with these endless questions Hermione stood up, walked around the table and faced Ron who had grown five inches taller than her over the summer. Glaring into his blue eyes she pulled all the frustration he had given her over the last few days and channeled it into a single sentence.

"BECAUSE I KNOW!"

Seething with anger she stalked off down the cramped bookshelves in search of more books. Ron bewildered at her out burst sat down in the chair and pulled up another book and began his search anew.

Moving her way down the aisle labeled Magical Creatures Hermione pulled out a thin dusty book about Xaniar, Griselda's pet of choice. Opening the book she carefully handled the frail pages and searched the table of contents for behavior. Spotting the page number she quickly turned to a chapter entitled: Xaniar Description and Behavior. The diagram on the right side of the page shocked her as she read the small faded ink.

_Xaniar, a creature that originates in the cold lowlands of the North American tundra has been described as a dense shadow type organism with glowing purple eyes that prefers dark environments. It is a peaceful organism that lives in seclusion away from the human population and has little to do with any other magical creatures. It does not feed in anyway and can not reproduce in this form._

_The Xaniar has no definite shape unless it is shocked with electricity. It then takes the form of a small human child with pale blue skin and white hair. Its hair, nails and blood can then be harvested to cure most potions varying from simple potions to the draught of living death. When it becomes angered or hungry and is in its altered form it grows to the size of a centaur. It mimics the centaur in the respect that it is half human and half animal. Although, the Xaniar takes the lower half a bird and its hands can change to long poison dripping claws or feathery wings, which most have described as angel wings. It is then said to have possessed fangs, but most are not sure._

_The Xaniar can be changed back to its dense shadow form by being splashed with cold water under the full moon. If it is not changed back it remains in the altered form for a full lunar cycle, and then fades into nothing for a hundred years. Several incidents have been reported of people being attacked by the Xaniar and falling under the Moonshadow Curse, but according to the Ministry of Magic none of these occurrences has ever been proved._

_Due to the extreme measures that must be taken to collect the required elements capture and breeding of the Xaniar has been banned in the entire world, though it is known to still be in practice in secret in various countries._

_The Moonshadow Curse is said to include…_

Hermione turned the page, and the next page, and the next. Instead of finding the details of the curse she saw that some one had blanked out the pages and scribbled a variety of pictures ranging from quidditch to the inter workings of a personalized family clock. Flipping back to the beginning of the chapter she scanned the information once more. "Ron!"

* * *

"Um excuse me Professor Binns, but do you have a moment," Harry asked his phantom teacher.

"Yes Mr. Potter what is it that you need?"

"Well it's about Griselda Hemmfish. I was wondering if she did anything else besides brew potions for the local village. And if you knew anything else about the village itself."

"Well Mr. Potter, Griselda didn't do much more that or from what I'm allowed to tell but she is indeed still alive and well in the Forest of Nightmares, renamed from the Eastern Woodlands of Dreamsires which is connected to the Black Forest, though she hasn't been seen in over eight hundred years. As for the village its name was changed from Vampshire to Westhaven a hundred years after the founding family died out. The citizens are very quiet about as to what happened to the family and only the old and the ghosts of the settlement know for sure what happened to them. The ghost children don't even speak of the horror that lives with them."

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," Binns said in a bored tone to Harry's growing excitement.

"What is that horror?"

"Just superstition Mr. Potter, nothing more than nonsense about a curse; nothing that belongs in your essay due tomorrow. Anything else?"

"No, thank you professor," Harry said thinking of what the curse could be about and making a note to ask Hermione about it later. Picking up his bag he left the classroom and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"Ginny," Luna said dreamily sitting down beside Ginny in the Great Hall. "Ginny," she called again.

"What," the young red head answered pulling her head from her hands and wiping her tear stained face.

"You're eyes are red," Luna distantly.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Luna. Please would you mind leaving me alone right now? I just need a little time to myself," Ginny said in a pleading tone to the blonde.

"Then why are you in the Great Hall at dinner time? Everyone is here eating and-"

"Luna please," Ginny said irritably cutting Luna off mid sentence and causing a few people to stop eating and stare.

"Attention students," called McGonagall causing Ginny who had stood up during her conversation with Luna to sit down and sending the busy hall into silence.

"I have a very grave announcement to make," McGonagall proceeded as Harry slipped into the Great Hall and took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor house table. "It seems this afternoon Miss Hannah Abbott disappeared on her way to the Hufflepuff common room. If anyone has any information of what Miss Abbott was doing preceding her disappearance please let me know."

The Great Hall now held a somber note in the air. The enchanted ceiling had gone from a warm fall sunset to a cloudy night sky, slowly filling up with tears of rain and thunder and lightning that jumped around the sky.

* * *

"Class I know the disappearance of Miss Abbot is very disheartening but don't give up hope, the Ministry of Magic is on the look for her, and with that said we must proceed with our studies. Now today we will be working on transforming…" the head mistress continued on while Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at table together attempting to tell Harry about the information they discovered last night.

"You guys I have this nagging feeling that what happened to Hannah had to do with Morgann," Harry said quietly.

"Me too Harry," Hermione whispered as McGonagall stopped talking and looked directly at them.

"Ms. Granger is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, professor," she said meekly as the some of the class snickered.

"Well then Ms. Granger, please be quiet and pay attention to class."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Harry," said Ron leaning over, "We'll tell you later. It's frightening interesting."

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Sorry professor."

The rest of the period went by with out much excitement or mishaps. Hermione quickly mastered transforming a stuffed owl into a miniature flying dragon while Harry and Ron struggled with it for a while and then caught on. Once class was over McGonagall called Harry to stay after. Giving Ron and Hermione looks to wait outside he walked up to the professor's desk and waited till the door behind him shut.

"Mr. Potter I noticed you had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand today. Knowing you I would say that something else has your attention and as I once said before the Ministry of Magic, no matter how daft they are from time to time about certain issues that are most important, about are still good at getting things done."

"Professor, that's not it."

"Then what is it Mr. Potter? I don't want you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to sneak off again in hopes of saving Ms. Abbott."

"That's not it either Professor. You see Fred and George have gone missing and we're all worried about them. No one has a clue what happened to them." Looking away he said under his breath, "It was just like Hannah."

"What was that?" she said giving Harry look, but knowing full well of what he just said.

"I said it was just like Hannah."

"How so?"

"Well a few nights ago," he started debating whether or not to tell the headmistress about the twins. Knowing that she may not believe him he continued on anyways. "A few nights ago Fred and George showed up to tell us, meaning the Gryffindors a Halloween story about the ghost of Morgann Everheart. George sang the song that brings her spirit to the person and if you are not the person she wants she kidnaps and kills you."

"Well what was the song and how would Ms. Abbott know this song?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm guessing that it traveled like other news in Hogwarts or she snuck into the Gryffindor common while George was singing," Harry said offhandedly.

"And how does the song go" she asked again.

"I, I can't remember. I think it goes _What's that sound? It's the sound of my shattered heart breaking to pieces,_ or something like that. I can't remember to well. And I've already…" he trailed off.

"What's that Potter?"

"Nothing," he replied seeing that she was not going to believe him.

"Listen Mr. Potter you don't need to worry about it all right?"

"Yes," he said mechanically.

"You are dismissed."

Leaving the classroom, Harry opened the wooden door and closing it behind him saw that McGonagall was watching him. Seeing Ron leaning against the stone wall and Hermione pacing the floor they looked at him and started down the hall. Once they were a few feet away from McGonagall's room information began pouring from both Ron and Hermione's mouths at the same time.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "One at a time I only have one brain."

Looking at each other Ron started telling Harry about what Hermione had found out about the Xaniar and the small bit about the Moonshadow curse stopping only when they passed by someone they didn't want to know the secret.

"We tried to find out more about the curse but the books didn't have anything on the subject and since Griselda is dead we'll never know what it means and how it can be cured," Hermione said sounding defeated.

Harry pulled a smile on his face and looked at his two friends.

"What are you smiling about Harry," Hermione asked a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who ever said she was dead?"

"Binns did, didn't he Hermione," said Ron looking Hermione over for approval.

"I thought he did. Do you mean she isn't?"

"According to Binns she still lives in that same forest only now it's called the Forest of Nightmares and it is connected to the Black Forest."

"Well that's great. We still don't know where in the forest she is. How are we still going to find her and ask her about Morgann," said Ron.

"I know where she lives," said a dreamy voice. "Daddy lets me spend the summer with her every once in a while."

"Who said that," asked Harry as he looked around and didn't see anyone. They had walked into a circular area filled with windows and a lone tapestry of Sir Brian the Lost of N.I.G.H.T.S. Stepping from behind the tapestry Luna Lovegood gave the threesome a dreamy smile and told them about her relationship with Griselda Hemmfish.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ginny said as they flew over the Black Forest. It was Halloween night and everyone else was at the castle celebrating the festivities. The full moon peaked behind the pearl clouds as the stars fought for room to shine. "Luna, who's flying on the back of my boyfriend's broom, is a distance relation to the woman who gave a love potion to the ghost that kidnapped my brothers."

"And Hannah," Ron piped in.

"And Hannah and we are sneaking of into the night to go find her so she can help us get rid of Morgan and save Fred and George and Hannah, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, the wind blowing his black hair out of his face. Looking over he could see Hermione clinging onto Ron as the sped through the dark and Ginny flying solo, her red hair free to ride the breeze. Down below he could see the numerous trees as they swiftly flew by.

"Luna how are we supposed to know when we've reached the end of the Black Forest," Harry asked over the roar of the wind.

"The trees."

"What?"

"The trees. In the Black Forest all the trees appear black green at night, but in the Forest of Nightmares all the trees give off a sinister purple glow," Luna said calmly.

"A sinister purple glow," Ron said fear creeping into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it though Ronald, if it was any other color that means something is wrong."

"Thanks I feel so much better," said Ron sarcastically.

After flying in the same direction for a few more minutes the cold of the night began to hit the group full force as snow began to pelt down on them. Below Harry could see the grown covered in the white blanket and the trees faintly glowing violet.

"Luna what's up with the snow," Hermione asked.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The winters here come much early and isn't the snow just so pretty? Look," she pointed at a small cottage in the heart of the forest, "There's her house."

Diving down the group landed with a crunch in front of the cottage of Griselda Hemmfish. Luna climbed off of Harry's broom and ran up to the door and knocked lightly on it. The old wooded door opened slightly letting a flicker of the fire slither around the opening and run to hug the cold of the snow in its diminishing embrace.

"Aunty, I have some friends that need to speak with you."

* * *

Feeling very kinda tired so the last chapter will come either Wednesday or Thursday of this week since school ends on Tuesday. Read and Review. 


	6. I Never Gave Her A Love Potion

_Moonshadow Ch. 6_

"_I never gave her a love potion,"_

"But the Xaniar couldn't have done it," said the frail old woman to the young teens in front of her. Griselda and her new companions sat around her bright fire in her small cottage that resembled slightly of Hagrid's. She had various pelts of animals hanging from the old wooden ceiling and a large black cauldron off to the far right of the group that bubbled quietly with an invisible liquid.

"But why not," Hermione said after awhile. She looked at the old witch earnestly, her eyes searching for some kind of answer that she had missed.

"Because, the Xaniar had been in extinction for nearly two hundred years before Morgann was born. Trust me I know. It's the reason I don't give out love potions anymore, I have no cure for them if they go wrong, which they mostly do."

"But what about Morgann? You gave her one that night she died," Ginny interjected.

"I never gave her a love potion. I gave her a potion that would open her eyes to the world in hopes that she would see Fredrick for who he really was. I'm guessing she never drank it before she died."

"Well then can you explain why she's after me and Ginny and why she won't move on," Harry said to Griselda his eyes illuminated by the fire, causing them to look greener than before.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't know why she's here except that she's still waiting on Fredrick Vampshire. Although you do kind of bear a resemblance to him except his eyes. They were hazel instead of emerald.

"You," she said pointing to Ginny, "Look like Iris herself. Is Gertrude the Harmless related to you in any way?"

"No, I don't think so," Ginny said giving Ron a confused look.

"Well then that's all I can do. I'm sorry but I don't know much more."

"Do you by chance know of what could have killed her then," Hermione asked the graying witch. Her haggard eyes once again fell on the brown bushy headed girl and she gave a sigh.

"As I've told many people over the past several hundred years I don't know what could have done such a horrible thing to that young girl."

Harry stood and headed out of the cottage into the thickening white snow. Facing the freezing wind he turned his face to the full moon that lit up the now clear sky. Ginny following him outside came up behind him hugging him close to her.

"It's pretty out here at night isn't it," she said quietly as her warm breath formed a misty puff against Harry's neck.

"Yeah, do you think it was like this when Morgann died?"

"I don't know Harry. What should we do? I mean I don't want to be haunted by Morgann for the rest of my life just because I remind her of the woman her took the man she wanted. It's not fair to me."

"Ginny, I know," Harry said turning to face her and hug her tighter. "But what can we do? We don't have a clue as to how she got this way or why she won't go away."

"Fredrick why don't you just come back to me, it would make things so much easier," called a sweet voice from the dark forest.

"Morgann?" Harry called stepping away from Ginny slowly and drawing out his wand. He didn't know what he was going to do with it but thought it would be better than nothing at all.

"Fredrick, please," the voice came pleading this time. As it grew louder, Harry could see a form moving slowing towards him in the forest.

"Harry, mate who are you talking to out here? It is bloody cold and we're ready to go. Hermione thinks maybe we missed something in the library and…"

Morgann stepped out of the purple haze, her eyes locked onto Harry's. Her solid frame gave way to fading black hair that showed the night sky behind her. She stepped closer to Harry all the while calling him Fredrick.

"Fredrick, please. I did as you asked," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she lifted a small vile. The white snow crunched under her feet as she moved closer to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Leave him alone! He's not Fredrick, he's my Harry," Ginny stated loudly to the advancing figure.

"Stay out of this," Morgann hissed at the other girl. Turning her attention back to Harry she moved closer. He could see a vibrant trail of blood behind her, and also noticed for the first time that she had torn flesh over the top her dress. Peering closer he could see a black empty space where her heart should be.

"Morgann," Harry called as Morgann came closer and closer as each second past by. "Morgann I'm not Fredrick, I'm Harry and Ginny isn't Iris. Just please leave us alone. We did nothing to you."

Morgann stopped and looked perplexed at Harry then her face changed to anger as her gaze shifted to the red head beside Harry. Ron still stood on the porch of Griselda's cottage now accompanied by Hermione, Luna and Griselda. They all stood silent watching the scene unfold before them.

"You," she spat her voice changing to venom. Morgann made a move for Ginny who quickly pulled out her wand and pointed to where Morgann's heart should have been.

"You poisoned his head with lies! Lies, all it lies," she cried lounging towards Harry, who also had his wand pointed to Morgann.

There was a flash of red, green, and amber light as numerous spells were cast at once. Once the light cleared, the vacant snow held the vile Morgann had been holding and two fallen wands.

* * *

That's it. The end. I just want to thank who ever gave me nine hits last chap and to **King of the Damned**, **Darkmoonfang**, and **greenday and hp**. Thanks you guys so much. I'm leaving for Cali in a few hours and I wanted to have this story done before I leave. Night! Please Read and Review, they will make my summer so much better! See you in august or september. 


End file.
